Tidsresan
by HilaryDiamond
Summary: Efter trolldryckslektionen dunkar Draco Harrys huvud i en vägg och Harry åker tillbaka i tiden till sina föräldrars sjätte år. Han blir vän med James, Sirius, Remus och Peter. Hermione dyker upp, men Harry vill stanna för att rädda sina föräldrar...
1. Tidsväggen

**Okej, lämna reviews så kommer fortsättningen snart!**

Harry satt i det kokheta klassrummet. Han satt nere i fängelsehålan och höll på att svettas ihjäl. Det var maj och ovanligt varmt. På Hermione rann svetten men hon kämpade hårt för att inte få ner sitt svett i kärleksdrycken de fått i uppgift att göra.

Ron däremot hade tagit sin bok och viftade framför ansiktet för att få luft. De enda som såg helt oberörda ut av värmen var Snape och Draco Malfoy. Snape såg ut att njuta när klassen vred och vände på sig. Draco visade inget tecken på obehag.

- Nå Longbottom, sa Snape och lutade sig över Nevilles (som för den delen såg ut att bara sjunka lägre på stolen) dryck som fräste och var mörkgrön istället för rosaröd. Jag minns att jag sa åt er att framställa en _kärleksdryck _inte ett dödmedel gjort av lera och grodynglar. 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor pågrund av missuppfattande av instruktioner.

Harry blängde ilsket på Snape men Draco hånlog. Snape gick fram till Rons dryck men fnyste av synen.

- Weasley, sa Snape hånfullt. Du verkar göra samma dryck som Longbottom, men ja, jag borde be er att lämna skolan på grund av erat odugande men... yttligare 10 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor tror jag bestämt.

Hermione tog tag i Harrys hand som rycktes mot sin trollstav. _Nej Harry! _mimade Hermione. Snape spillde medvetet ut Hermiones perfekta, rödrosa dryck.

- Så klumpigt av mig, sa Snape ironiskt. Synd att jag inte hann se den Granger!

Hermiones kinder blossade upp och ögonen fylldes av tårar, men Snape brydde sig inte.

- Slut av lektionen, sa Snape. Men glöm inte uppsatsen på vad motgiftet för kärleksdryck är. Två pergamentrullar vill jag ha.

Klassen stönade högt innan de lämnade klassrummet. Harry kokade av ilska.

- Han är hemsk! utbrast Harry ilsket när han inte längre kunde hålla sig.

- Jag vet, suckade Hermione.

Ron muttrade surt. Han och Neville hade fått straffkomendering senare samma kväll. Det var tydligt att Ron skulle bli rättretad. Särkilt när en grupp Slytherinare - däribland Draco Malfoy - kom för att påpeka Rons odugliga dryck.

- Hey Weasley! utbrast Malfoy. Jag skulle hällre äta lera än att dricka din dryck. Fast drycken var bara ett bevis på vilken uppfostring du får av dina föräldrar. Fast när man är med smuttsskallar kan allt hända!

Harry tog upp sin trollstav och skrek:

- Sectumsempra!

Malfoy (som var redo på denna attack) skrek en skyddsbesvärjelse.

- Potter! Malfoy! skrek McGonagall ilsket. Sluta genast! 50 poängs avdrag från Slytherin! 50 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor!

Harry och Malfoy började haspla ur sig ursäkter men det gjorde McGonagall bara ännu argare. Harry och Malfoy gick iväg. Harry muttrade ilsket på väg till lektionen i försvar mot svartkonster.

Helt plötsligt puttade Malfoy in Harry i en vägg och dunkade hans huvud i väggen. Helt plötsligt svimmade Harry och allt var svart.

Han hörde sin mamma som skrek _Harry! Harry! _Gång på gång. Han hörde Voldermorts skratt. Harry kunde inte komma ifrån drömvärlden. Efter ett tag lyste allt upp i ett starkt bländande ljus. Allt var vitt för ett ögonblick. Sedan hörde han... skratt? Skrattet från tonåringar. Vattenplask hördes. Harry kunde inte se men höra i ett ögonblick innan allt blev svart. Sedan blixtrade allt till i ett vitt ljus igen. Men istället för att ljuset höll sig kvar så försvann det. Harry blinkade till och såg... Hogwarts? Men han var utomhus. Harry rynkade på pannan. Kunde Malfoy ha släpat ut honom? Ja, det var helt klart en sak som Malfoy skulle göra. Ilsket stormade Harry in i slottet. När han passerade en pojke med gryffindormärket på klädnaden frågade Harry:

- Har du sett min vän Hermione Granger? Eller Ron Weasley? frågade Harry men när pojken rynkade på pannan sa han: Eller Draco Malfoy, honom vet du vem det är! Jag vill döda honom!

- Äh va? frågade pojken och innan han gick iväg sa han: Du är ju knäpp!

Harry såg förvånat på pojken men gick vidare mot porträttet. Han passerade några Gryffindorelever som han aldrig sett förut. Men det var när han såg en pojke som liknade Snape som han började känna sig illa till mods. Plötsligt såg Harry fyra killar stå och prata. De var på äg in i porträttet. Harry stelnade till. En av killarna hade lika svart hår som Harry, han hade även glasögon. Det tog ett tag för Harry att programmera i hjärnan bilden av de. Han visste plötsligt precis vem killen var. Han kände honom förut.

Det var James Potter, Harrys pappa.

Han var helt levande. Harry bara glodde, utan vetskap om vad han skulle göra. Efter ett tag gick han fram.

- V-vad heter ni? frågade Harry nervöst.

Han var rädd för svaret som han skulle få av sin pappa.

- Vem frågar? frågade Sirius och granskade Harry.

- Harry, svarade Harry säkrare. Vilka är ni?

- Efternamn? frågade Sirius (Harry tyckte att hans gudfar var en aning spydig).

- Kom igen tramptass, sa James irreterat. Ge killen en chans. Jag är James Potter. Min oförskämda vän här är Sirius Black. Det råttliknande varelsen är Peter Pettigrew. Den sista - nörden här - är Remus Lupin.

- Tack för presentationen, sa Sirius ironiskt men inte helt utan ett leende.

Harry såg på de. På hans pappa. Men om hans pappa var där, borde inte hon vara där? Hon som hette...

- Lily Evans på ingång, sa Remus och gav James en menande blick.

James snodde runt. Likaså gjorde Harry. Där kom hon, med sitt rödbruna långa hår. Harrys mamma. Hon stannade och granskade Harry, skrämande likt det sättet Sirius gjort.

- Jag har inte sett dig förut, sa Lily till Harry med ett leende. Jag är Lily Evans.

- Jag är Harry, sa Harry och log mot sin mamma.

James verkade ana konkurrens så han sträckte på ryggen och sa:

- Ja Harry är ny här.

- Jag visste inte att ni kunde släppa in någon ny i gänget, sa Lily men med blicken fäst på Harry.

- Jo, sa James och ljög på. Vi är bästa vänner Harry och jag.

Sirius trampade hårt på James fot och James gav till ett litet stön av smärta.

- Harry, jag och Sirius, sa James ursäktande.

Harry kände hur hans pappa började bli irreterad så han sa:

- Japp, de är hur sjysta som helst! Vi har typ hängt sedan jag började här. James är särkilt sjyst och så.

James gav Harry underliga blickar men de var ändå tacksamma.

- Jaså det har han? frågade Lily helt utan övertygelse.

Hon tittade på James.

- Harry, sa hon. Vi ska ju snart till Hogsmead. Vill du gå med mig dit?

Åh nej, tänkte Harry förtvivlat.

Hans pappa skulle hata honom för att hans mamma var kär i honom.

- Äh nej, sa Harry men la snabbt till: Men gå med James så kommer jag efter ett tag. Måste köpa lite saker.

Lilys leende slocknade en aning men sa:

- Okej. Då möts jag och James på Tre kvastar och väntar på dig Harry.

Lily gick iväg. James gav Harry en tacksam blick och sa:

- Tack Harry, men James tillade sedan snabbt: Men om ni blir ihop dödar jag dig.

Harry gick fram till James och kramade oväntat om honom. James var chockad men kramade Harry.

- Äh förklara? frågade James när Harry släppt.

- Du är min pappa, sa Harry och hela historien flög ur honom. Jag är din son, Harry Potter.


	2. Tro

**Okej, här kommer en fortsättning. Skriv jättegärna reviews!**

James såg på Harry ett tag innan han brast ut i gapskratt.

- Javisst! skrattade han. Allvarligt hur gammal är du? Du borde skriva en bok.

Sirius (som för den delen inte hade kunnat hejda sitt skratt) vek sig nu dubbel av skratt. Peter såg lite vilsen ut men fnissade (antagligen bara för att James och Sirius skrattade). Men Remus såg gravallvarlig ut. Nästan som om... nästan som om han trodde Harry.

- Vi borde gå nu, sa Remus allvarligt. Vi måste gå på lektionen.

- Vad är det för lektion? frågade Harry men ångrade frågan så fort han ställt den.

- Trolldryckskonst, sa Remus.

James och Sirius gick skrattande iväg med Peter som en liten svans.

Remus och Harry gick långsamt efter de. Harry var smått bekymrad. Hans pappa trodde honom inte. Fast Harry var tvungen att medge att det hade låtit en aning konstigt: "Jag är din son". Men borde inte James se likheten? Harry suckade och insåg sedan att lärarna inte visste vem han var. Han kunde inte dyka upp och säga: "Hej jag är Harry Potter, och jag har förflyttats i tiden hit och jag vill börja nu. Och just det, jag är James Potters son och går i Gryffindor". Men lärarproblemet löste sig snabbt. Det visade sig tydligt att Sirius och James var övertygande för rektorn (Harry var inte helt säker på att det var Dumbledore som var rektor, men han kunde ana det). För Harry behövde ingen sortering (vilket hade varit otroligt pinsamt) utan hamnade i Gryffindor. Harry fick gå på alla lektioner som hans pappa hade. Harry kunde inte avgöra om det var bra eller dåligt att hans pappa (och ingen annan för den delen) trodde på honom. För varje dag verkade Remus bli tystare och tystare. Harry bestämde sig för att prata med honom efter middagen men Remus hann före.

- Harry, började Remus. Kan jag få prata med dig om vad du sa, om att du var James son.

- Ja, sa Harry men plötsligt osäker.

Harry såg ner i golvet. Vad skulle Remus säga? "Harry, jag vill att du följer med mig till Sankt Mungus"?

- Ja Harry, sa Remus.

Harry tittade upp och blev plötsligt rädd att Remus hade kunnat läsa hans tankar och svarade.

- Ja vadå? frågade Harry nervösare än någonsin.

- Jag vet inte vart jag ska börja.

- Från början skulle väl vara bra?

Men Remus uppskattade inte Harrys skämt. Remus såg lika nervös ut som Harry kände sig.

- Jag har tänkt på vad som hände och du... du är faktiskt ganska lik James, Harry, sa Remus.

- Va? frågade Harry chockat. Du... du tror på mig?

- Ähum tja, sa Remus och skruvade besvärat på sig. Ja. Eller jag vet inte. Jag har aldrig sett någon vara så lik James. Ni skulle kunna vara tvillingar ifall du inte hade haft gröna ögon.

Remus såg oerhört besvärad ut nu.

- Vad hände? frågade Remus.

- Men jag vet inte vad som hände! Ena sekunden dunkade en kille - Draco Malfoy - mitt huvud i en vägg, i andra var jag här. Och jag _är _pap... nej jag menar James son!

Remus såg skrämt på Harry som då upptäckte att han skrikit ut varenda ord.

- Ja, du har då James temperament, mumlade Remus generat. Om vi nu säger att du är James son, vem är då din mamma.

Där tvekade Harry kraftigt på att avslöja att Lily Evans var hans mamma. Men Remus var den enda som trodde på honom. Så det var nog bara en skyldighet att berätta sanningen för honom.

- Lily, mumlade Harry tyst, men tillräckligt högt för att Remus skulle höra.

- LILY?! utbrast Remus. Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej, åh nej, åh nej...

- Äh va? frågade Harry förvirrat. Vadå åh nej, åh nej, åh nej, åh nej.

- Menar du allvarligt att _James_ är din pappa och _Lily _är din mamma?

- Ja.

- Helt säkert?

- Ja. Men vad sjutton är problemet?!

- Nej inget problem.

- Du sa "Åh nej, åh nej, åh nej, åh nej, åh nej...", men det är inget problem?!

- Inget direkt _problem _men James kommer att bli _så _självgod!

Harry blängde på Remus och hindrade impulserna att klippa till honom.

- Hur visste du att jag var James son?

- Ditt utseende. Du är så lik honom att det nästan är läskigt. Och att ni inte är släkt är en omöjlig tanke.

- Var det därför?

Harry kände sig stolt över att han såg ut som sin pappa.

- Japp och för...

Remus avbröt sig hastigt. Harry såg frågande på Remus som skakade på huvudet.

- Och för...? frågade Harry som väntade en fortsättning men Remus bara fortsatte att skaka på huvudet.

Remus slutade att skaka på huvudet.

- Och för att den där tjejen just dök upp från ingenstans, sa Remus och pekade bakom Harry.

Harry vände sig om och fick se en tjej med brunt, långt, lockigt hår och bruna ögon. Hon hade en Gryffindor-klädnad på sig men såg ursinnig ut. Ansiktet var högrött och hon verkade inte ha något emot att klippa till någon. Hon var ganska söt men hon hade trollstaven framme. Det tog Harry några minuter innan han såg vem det var - Hermione.

**Kortare kapitel, men jag har varit sjuk så... ja. Håller på med fortsättning.**


	3. Stanna?

**Här komemr fortsättningen. Jag hoppas att du gillar den! Skriv reviews!! 3**

* * *

Hermione såg sig ilsket omkring. Sedan fick hon syn på Harry och fick ett lugnare ansiktsuttryck. Hon sprang emot honom och kastade sig i hans armar.

- Harry, åh Harry! snyftade hon.

- H...hermione, mässade Harry fram. Du stryper mig!

Hermione släppte taget runt hans hals.

- Harry! snyftade Hermione och tårarna rann.

- Vad... vad gör du _här? _frågade Harry en aning förvirrat.

- Vad jag gör här?! utbrast Hermione som hade svårt med att låta arg. Jag såg hur Malfoy dunkade in ditt huvud i väggen!

Harry såg förvirrat på henne. I sådana här saker var det som om Harry och Hermione talade helt olika språk.

- Jag är här för att hämta hem dig såklart! sa Hermione som om det vore helt klart.

Harry tappade andan ett tag där. För att hämta _hem _honom? När han äntligen får träffa sina föräldrar så ska han _hem_?! Det blir ju som "Hej pappa, jag är din son och du blir mördad när jag är ett år, men jag måste gå nu. Hejdå!". Det var Harry motvillig med att påpeka, men han sa det till Hermione.

Remus flämtade till.

- Blir James... _mördad?! _halvskrek han upprört.

Varken Harry eller Hermione brydde sig om honom. Istället såg de på varandra.

- Harry, sa Hermione. Men du...

- Nej Hermione! sa Harry. Jag tänker stanna.

- Men du kan ju inte bara... sa Hermione men blev återigen avbruten.

- Jo det kan jag! sa Harry argt. Jag kan stanna, och gissa vad? Det ska jag!

De blängde ilsket på varandra. Båda med otaliga argument mot den andra.

- Ähum ursäkta? harklade sig Remus.

- Vad? fräste Harry och Hermione med en mun.

- Äh, började Remus. Kommer James att dö?

- Ja, sa Hermione prompt. Bli mördad.

Harry stötte i armbågen i hennes arm och Hermione flämtade till. Remus vände sig bort.

- Och Lily? frågade han tyst. Hon också?

- Ja, sa Hermione en aning ödmjukare nu.

Harry tyckte att han kunde höra hur Remus började gråta tyst i sina händer.

- Och Sirius? grät Remus. Kommer han att dö? Och Peter? Och jag då?

- Sirius åker till Azkaban när han blir oskyldigt anklagad för mordet på James och Lily, sa Hermione. Peter kommer att föråda James och Lily så de blir mördade.

Harry blev nu arg på Hermione. Här står hon och berättar att den ena av hans bästa vänner kommer att bli mördad pågrund av en annan av deras bästa vänner.

- Och jag? frågade Remus.

- Nej, sa Hermione. Du kommer inte att dö. Du kommer...

- Nu räcker det! sa Harry argt.

Hermione hoppade till.

- V...va? frågade hon nervöst.

- Du står ju i princip här och berättar att han kommer förlora alla! skrek Harry ursinnigt men sänkte rösten och sa så lugnt han kunde (vilket inte var särkilt lugnt). Snälla Hermone... Jag vill stanna. Jag kommer när...

- Men du får bara en chans att komma tillbaka! sa Hermione. Jag har läst om det här. En person får tillgång till årtalet som visar sig vara viktigt för personen som passerats i "tidsväggen". Och du kommer inte ut ensam. Man måste vara två personer. Och i det här fallet blir det du och jag.

Harry hade bara uppfattat hälften av det som Hermione sagt. Men han hade hört något om att det här var hans enda chans att komma därifrån. Men om...

- Men om jag stannar då? frågade Harry.

- S-stanna? stammade Hermione. Men Harry! Det kan du inte!

Men Harry lyssnade inte på Hermione. Han hade just fått en briljant ide. Om han stannade, så kunde han ju se till att hans föräldrar inte dog! Då skulle han kunna vara deras son och...! Ja, det lät bra!

Harry berättade om sin ide för Hemrione som skakade på huvudet.

- Nej Harry, sa hon. Du kan inte ändra ödet. Föresten så är du iså fall lika gammal som dina föräldrar!

- Men om jag åker tillbaka när jag har räddat deras liv...? frågade Harry som tyckte att det var en toppenide.

- Men det här är din enda chans! sa Hermione förståndigt. Ingen annan kan komma och ta med dig hem!

Harry grubblade ett tag på vad Hermione sagt.

- Men om du också stannar! sa Harry. Då kommer vi båda hem vid samma tid som när jag får huvudet indunkat, eller hur?

Hermione såg besvärad ut, och Harry visste att han hade rätt.

- Då finns det ju ingen skillnad! sa Harry, stolt över sin perfekta ide. Förutom att min mamma och pappa och Sirius lever! Och jag kan avslöja Peter också om jag vill! Så då, om jag får de att tro på mig, så blir allt som jag vill!

Hermione såg på Harry.

- Men tiden går där under tiden, sa hon nervöst. De kommer att sakna oss så mycket!

- Men ingen minns något av det för att när vi kommer tillbaka så är vi vid samma ögonblick som jag försvan i! sa Harry.

Hermione verkade leta efter utvägar. Harry insåg att det inte fanns någon anledning till att åka.

- Menar du att vi ska stanna här i flera år? frågade Hermione.

Harry nickade upphetsat. Det var ju en jättebra ide!

- Harry jag vet inte om det vore så... började Hermione.

Harry avbröt henne genom att lägga händerna på hennes axlar och säga:

- Kom igen! Jag vill ju ha mina föräldrar, och Sirius!

Remus tittade upp vid dessa ord. Hermione bet sig i läppen och såg från Remus till Harry. Hon verkade inte kunna bestämma sig.

- Vill inte du träffa Sirius igen? frågade Harry. Eller mina föräldrar över huvud taget?

Hermione såg besvärad ut.

- Jag vet inte, sa hon.

- Snälla, sa Remus. Jag vill inte förlora de...

- Inte jag heller, sa Harry.

Remus och Harry såg bedjande på Hermione som var tvungen att sätta sig ner. Harry sjönk ner på knäna. Hon skulle inte göra det.

- Snälla, sa Remus igen. Vad är det värsta som kan hända?

- Att vi inte kommer tillbaka, sa Hermione.

- Men det kan väl inte hända? frågade Harry plötsligt nervös.

- Jag säger inte att det _kommer _att hända, sa Hermione. Men det har hänt.

- Men det är knappast troligt, sa Harry. Iså fall tänker jag se mig själv växa upp!

Hermione såg förfärat på honom.

- Men Harry! sa hon skrämt. Så kan du ju inte göra!

- Jag vill verkligen ta den här chansen Hermione, sa Harry lågt. Det är min enda chans att få mina föräldrar och Sirius tillbaka.

Harry såg ner i golvet. Remus ansikte var fyllt av tårar.

Hermione såg sorgset på de.

- Okej då, sa hon efter ett tag.

- Tack! sa Harry och Remus med en mun.

De kramade om henne hårt.

- Harry, sa Hermione.

- Ja? sa Harry men släppte inte taget.

Hermione log och sa:

- Du stryper mig.

* * *

**Nu kommer det nog ta ett tag till fortsättningen, men jag skyndar ändå!**


	4. Avslöjad

**Här är fortsättningen som ni (förhoppningsvis :P) har väntat på. Hoppas ni blir nöjda!**

Ron stod och tittade ilsket på väggen. Det hade gått en kvart och han var sen till lektionen. Hur lång tid skulle det ta för Hermione? Det var ju bara att gå dit, ta tag i Harry och sticka. Men, men, det var faktiskt _Hermione _som skulle hämta Harry. Det kunde ta en evighet. Timmar, dagar, månader, _år!! _ Ron tröttnade efter ytterligare en halvtimme. Han gick fundersamt till sin lektion och undrade vad det var som gjort att Hermione kunde missa en lektion.

* * *

Harry och Remus hade fått lärarna att placera Hermione i Gryffindor. Hermione var nervös när hon, Harry och Remus kom försent inspringade i fängelsehålan.

Harry satt i "sin" bänk i fängelsehålan bredvid Hermione. Egentligen såg det ut som han var van med att se det. Bara att det var en knubbig man - Snigelhorn - var lärare istället för Snape.

Tanken på Snape fick Harry att rycka till. Om hans mamma och pappa fanns där så borde ju Snape finnas där. Och mycket riktigt så satt en kille i en stol längst bak med boken uppslagen under näsan. Snape såg ut som en aning kortare version än den som Harry var van vid. En aning annorlunda kanske, men det gick inte att gå miste om att det var Snape. Hermione och Lily blev snabbt vänner och satt och diskuterade någon dryck (som Harry inte fattade nåt av) som de skulle göra. Snigelhorn hade blivit förtjust i den nya duon Lily Evans och Hermione Granger som var skickliga på att blanda drycker.

Harry såg i smyg på Hermione som pratade ivrigt med Lily. Hon verkade vara förvånad över att _Harrys _mamma var lika smart som hon själv. Lily verkade mest glad över att någon delade hennes intressen.

Harry log för sig själv. Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på Hermione men skakade ilsket på huvudet varje gång hans hjärna drog sig in på Hermione.

Hon använder parfymerad tvål, tänkte Harry.

- Men kan du hålla käften?! mumlade Harry till den lilla (idiotiska) rösten i huvudet.

- Va? frågade James.

- Äh inget, sa Harry.

James såg skeptiskt på Harry men Harry försökte så gott han kunde med att undvika sin pappas blick. Vilket inte fungerade särkilt bra eftersom... ja, det _var _ju faktiskt hans pappa!

- Harry kan du räcka mig Verisita-drycken? frågade Hermione Harry.

- Va? sa Harry som han nyss vaknat.

- Ville bara se om du hade somnat, sa Hermione med ett leende på läpparna.

- Nejdå han är vaken, sa James och sträckte på sig (behöver jag ens säga för vems skull?!). Han sa just åt "ingen" att hålla käften.

Harry höll fast vid ett falskt leende medan Lily och Hermione skrattade. James såg roat på Harry. Harry lovade att han skulle ta ut sin hämnd på sin pappa innan han faktiskt _blev _hans pappa.

- Tack då, sa Harry sarkastiskt. Men det var faktiskt till en liten irriterande röst jag hörde i huvudet så...

Det fick alla som var i närheten att börja gapskratta. Till och med Snigelhorn fnissade fast han ansträngde sig för att inte stämma in hos de andra eleverna.

- Så det var... började Harry men blev avbruten av gapskratt. Jag bara...

Alla gapskrattade i cirka 10 minuter och närmare en kvart.

- Ursäkta... sa Snigelhorn tillslut. Nu har vi nog skämt ut Harry så det räcker.

Men sedan började han att gapskratta.

- Professorn, sa Harry. Kan ni sluta skratta åt mig?

- Ja visst, ursäktade sig Snigelhorn. Förlåt unge mr... mr... vad heter du egentligen?

- Harry Potter, sa Harry utan att tänka sig för.

Hermione stönade och Remus slog handen för ansiktet och skakade på huvudet.

- Potter? sa Snigelhorn och blinkade till. Sa du Potter?

Harry skruvade besvärat på sig.

- Är du möjligen släkt med James Potter? frågade Snigelhorn fundersamt.

- Äh ja, sa James och och slog ena handen och Harry. Han är min kusin. Eller hur Harry?

- Kusin? sa Harry. Äh ja, visst, självklart!

Snigelhorn höjde ena ögonbrynet åt de.

- Verkligen? frågade han misstänksamt.

- Ja, sa James. Harry, kommer du ihåg den där gången i Boston? När din mamma blev biten av en råtta och trodde att hon fått en dödssjukdom.

- Ja! ljög Harry glatt. Så vi åkte in till Sankt Mungos och hon fick reda på att hon bara skulle bli öm.

- Ja eller i Brasilien... sa James. Då din syster blev kär i en romare som bodde i det där stora huset...

- Ursäkta, sa Snigelhorn. Var det inte Brasilien ni var i?

Harry och James såg på varandra.

- Jo, sa Harry snabbt. Men äh, romaren var på undersökning.

- I Brasilien? frågade Snigelhorn.

Harry nickade.

- Vad heter din syster? frågade Snigelhorn.

- Ginny, sa Harry.

Han bad en bön om förlåtelse till Ginny för att ha ljugit om att hon var kär i en romare och en bön till sin mamma för råttlögnen.

- Hälsa henne att satsa på italienare istället, sa Snigelhorn och gick iväg.

- Ja det ska jag göra sir, sa Harry med en ton av lättnad.

- Och vem sjutton är Ginny? viskade James till Harry.

- Min bästa väns syster men numera min, viskade Harry.

- Efternamn? frågade James.

- Weasley, sa Harry en aning för högt insåg han då Arthur Weasley höjde på huvudet och såg sig omkring.

- Vem sa mitt namn? frågade Arthur förbryllat.

Hermione och Harry flämtade kraftigt till samtidigt.

- Mr Weasley, viskade Hermione chockat.

Det här var en syn som påminde om Ron på lektionen. Arthur hade någon sorts gegga på näsan och hans dryck påminde kraftigt om gyttja. En faktum som Harry inte tänkte påpeka för Ron.

- Ja, sa Arthur.

- Åh gud, viskade Hermione som fortfarande verkade vara under chock.

- Slut på lektionen! sa Snigelhorn och alla packade ihop och gick ut.

* * *

- Jag räddade dig verkligen _kusin, _sa James och satte mycket ironi på det sista ordet.

- Japp, sa Harry. Tack pap... James.

Remus log lite och James såg fundersam ut.

- Tror du fortfarande att jag är din pappa? frågade James.

- Jag vet! sa Harry utan att tänka (igen). Du är min pappa! Och Lily är min mamma!

James spärrade upp ögonen av förtjusning.

- Så hon gillar inte dig? sa James och såg ut som om han kunde spricka av glädje när som helst.

- Det är klart hon gör! sa Harry irriterat. Som son.

- Men hon gillar _gillar _dig inte? frågade James förväntansfullt.

- Nej pappa, sa Harry trött. Min mamma är inte kär i mig. Det skulle vara läbbigt.

Remus och Hermione nickade ärligt.

- Jag har en SON! skrek James. MED LILY EVANS!!

- Var tyst James, sa Remus. Harry har kommit hit genom tidsväggen på fjärde våningen.

- Så ni känner till den? frågade Hermione förvånat.

- Hermione, sa Remus trött. Du talar med mig som är bästa vän med James och Sirius. Jag säger det, allt kan hända med de killarna.

- Japp, sa James och tillade sedan. Och vikingarna var riktigt elaka, de försökte ta Sirius och elda upp honom!

- Var inte det när ni hamnade i Rom? frågade Remus.

- Nej det var då de ville att jag skulle fäktas med en tjur, sa James. De verkar ha väldigt dåligt morgonhumör där borta.

Harry skrattade till.

- Så om ni kommer från tidsväggen, sa James. För jag antar att Hermione också gör det... varför åker ni inte tillbaka?

Harry skruvade besvärat på sig. Hur berättar man - när man färdats i en tidsvägg - för sin vän - som faktiskt är ens pappa i framtiden - att han kommer att dö?

- Åh James, sa Remus i Harrys ställe. De är här för att rädda dig och Lily.

- Vad pratar ni om? frågade James misstänksamt.

- Ni dör, sa Hermione uttryckslöst. Ni blir mördade. När Harry bara är ett år.

James stelnade till.

- Och nu vill ni rädda oss? frågade James.

- Ja, sa Harry.

Harry tyckte att hans pappa hanterade situationen väldigt bra, vetskapen om att man kommer dö kan inte vara lätt att ha, tänkte Harry.

- Tack, sa James tyst. Tack.

**Japp, nu är det ju så att det finns en liten knapp här nästan precis under det här. Jag vill att du klickar på den och skriver vad du tycker om min historia. Inget måste, men vore väldigt tacksam för kritik och beröm!**


	5. Voldemort kommer

**Jag ber om ursäkt för att det har tagit så lång tid, men jag ville läsa ut "Harry Potter and the deathly hallows" innan jag skrev fortsättningen. Men här är nu del 5! **

**En sak till bara, det här blir det näst sista kapitlet i den här historien. Men jag kommer att lägga upp en epilog. Jag vet inte om det sista kapitlet kommer idag eller imorgon, men nu ska ni få läsa!**

* * *

**Några år senare**

Harry och Hermione satt i en soffa i Godric's Hallow. Bredvid Hermione satt Lily med lilla Harry i famnen. James var i köket och lagade mat.

"Bebis-Harry" skrattade till när Lily kittlade honom på magen. Hermione log.

Harry skämdes lite över hur han skrek som bebis. Men samtidigt kände han sig lyckligare än på länge när han såg sin mamma, pappa, Hermione och sig själv som bebis. Men varje gång han tänkte på var han snart måste göra, så ersattes glädjen med skräck. Han borde berätta för Lily. Hon var den enda som var ovetande om att Voldemort snart skulle anlända.

- Lily, kan du hjälpa mig med att duka? frågade James från köket.

- Självklart, jag kommer, sa Lily och gav över "Bebis-Harry" till Hermione som med stora ögon tog emot honom.

Lily reste sig och gick ut till James i köket. Hermione såg ut som om hon höll i en skatt.

- Harry, sa Hermione och såg på Harry (stor-Harry menar jag då). Gör det ont?

Harrys hand flög automatiskt upp till ärret. Han skakade på huvudet och tog sedan ner handen.

- Är du nervös? frågade Hermione Harry.

Han skakade återigen på huvudet. Men Hermiones blick sa att hon inte trodde honom.

- Harry, Hermione, sa Lily. Det är mat.

Harry reste sig upp. Hermione lämnade tillbaka "Bebis-Harry" till Lily som log mot sin bästa vän.

- Lily... aj! skrek James högt och muttrade sedan: Dumma värme...

Lily skrattade. De satte sig vid matbordet och började att äta.

- Varför kunde inte Remus komma? frågade Lily James.

- Han hade... förhinder, sa James.

Harry och Hermione såg på varandra. Det var fullmåne så de kunde ana vilka förhinder Remus hade.

- Och Sirius? frågade Lily.

- Måste du fråga så mycket Lily? frågade James smått irriterat.

Lily gav honom en skarp blick.

- James, sa hon hotfullt.

- Okej, okej, sa James. Han skulle göra något för Fenixorden. Inget viktigt Lily, i så fall skulle jag ha berättat det för dig... för _er._

Lily tittade med en suck ut genom fönstret.

- Jag bara tänker på vår säkerhet, sa Lily utan att vända bort blicken från fönstret. Om _han _visste vart vi är så skulle vi förlora allt...

- Tänk inte mer på det, sa Hermione och la en hand på Lilys axel.

- Jag håller med Hermione, sa James. De enda som vet är Remus, Sirius, Peter och Dumbledore. Och jag tvekar på att Dumbledore skulle sälja oss till Dödsätarna om vi säger så.

Lily såg på James och log.

- Du har rätt, suckade hon. Jag bara överreagerar.

Det kändes som en kniv blivit stucket in i Harrys hjärta när Lily sa det. Hon visste ju inte att Voldemort kanske var på väg till Godric's Hallow just nu. Och Harry kände inte för att påpeka det heller.

Harry, Hermione, Lily och James satt och skrattade i säkert en timme åt gamla minnen. Då, som om någon slagit till Harry, började ärret att brinna.

Harry stängde ögonen hårt och bet ihop _hårt _för att inte börja skrika. Han förde vänsterarmen upp till det svidande ärret.

- Harry hur är det? frågade Hermione och Lily med en mun.

- Huvud...värk, mumlade Harry sammanbitet.

Hermione flämtade till, hon förstod. Voldemort var på väg.

Lily reste sig upp och gav Harry en tablett som skulle hjälpa. Harry kände egentligen inte för att svälja något alls, men han tvingade i sig den lilla tabletten som Lily gett honom.

Till Harrys förvåning släppte smärtan en aning. I alla fall tillräckligt för att han skulle kunna öppna ögonen.

- Tack, sa Harry.

- Jag går ut lite med Harry, sa Lily och lyfte upp "Bebis-Harry". James, du kan väl se till att Harry (med en nick mot stor-Harry) mår bra.

- Visst, log James.

Lily bar upp "Bebis-Harry" och gick ut.

- Nå Harry? Mår du bra eller håller hjärtat på att stanna? skämtade James så fort Lily hade stängt dörren.

Harry log.

- Nej jag mår prima, sa Harry till James. Hjärtat bankar fortfarande.

James skrattade.

- Ja du, jag gör i ordning efterrätten, sa James och trollade fram lite glass och skålar.

- Låt oss, sa Hermione glatt.

- Tack, sa James. Jag går och hämtar Lily.

Hermione trollade fram allt och ställde i ordning allt på bordet.

- Han kommer när som helst nu Hermione, sa Harry som kände hur huvudet började banka.

- Borde vi kanske varna de? frågade Hermione.

- Vi hinner inte, sa Harry. Han ser oss.

Hermione spärrade upp ögonen.

Just då kom Lily, James och "Bebis-Harry" in. Hermione var likblek i ansiktet, ögonen återspeglade skräck.

När de ätit klart gick Harry, Hermione och Lily in i vardagsrummet. James dukade av med hjälp av magi.

- Lily! skrek James. Det är han! Ta Harry och fly! Jag uppehåller honom!

* * *

**Moahahahahaha, jag avslutar detta hostkortahost kapitel nu:P Men, men, kommentera. Då kommer fortsättningen snabbare! Då får ni veta om Harry och Hermione lyckas! Så, den där knappen här under till vänster. Tryck där, skriv vad du tycker om denna fic, klicka på skicka, så blir jag väldigt glad!**


	6. Farväl kära framtid

**Såå, nu är ÄNTLIGEN det sista kapitlet här. Jag vet att det är sjuukt kort men i epilogen kommer lite mer ju. Och förlåt för att jag inte uppdaterat på 1000000000000 biljarder år fast jag sa att jag skulle göra det samma dag xP Aja, läs och enjoy!Och jag äger inga av karaktärerna eller något sånt!**

* * *

- Lily! skrek James. Han kommer! Ta Harry och fly! Jag uppehåller honom!

Efter det hände allt väldigt fort. Lily ställde sig upp, bar upp den lilla bebisen i famnen och sprang in i ett rum.

- Harry! Hermione! Följ efter Lily och ge er härifrån! skrek James som stod i hallen med höjd trollstav mot dörren.

Harry puttade Hermione mot Lily.

- Jag stannar, sa Harry till sin pappa.

James hade inte tid att säga emot Harry då dörren öppnades och en man med en mantel runt sig klev in i rummet.

Harry kände hur ärret började att brännas hårt. Hans ögon blev tårfyllda och han la händerna för ärret och sjönk ihop på knäna. Han såg ett grönt ljus. Med en hög dunst föll James döda kropp ihop bredvid Harry.

- Nej, mumlade Harry. Pappa, nej!

Harry ställde sig upp med trollstaven höjd mot Voldemort. Han sprang fram till dörren och blockerade Voldemorts väg.

- Dumma pojke, väste Voldemort med en iskall röst.

- Lämna de ifred! skrek Harry medan tårarna började att rinna.

De rann en efter en längst hans kind av smärta, ilska och sorgen över att behöva sett sin pappa dö på ett sådant fasanfullt sätt.

- Ställ dig åt sidan så_kanske _jag låter dig leva, fortsatte Voldemort.

Men Harry stod orubbligt fast i marken vid sitt ord om att rädda sin mamma.

- Du får döda mig först, sa Harry mellan sammanbitna tänder.

Voldemort skrattade ett kallt, glädjelöst skratt innan han höjde trollstaven för att döda Harry.

- Vad tror du pojk? sa Voldemort hånfullt. Att du kan rädda de? Flytta dig åt sidan och ge mig barnet så skonar jag dig om du har tur.

- ALDRIG! vrålade Harry.

- _Expelliarmus!_

Det var varken Harry eller Voldemort som kastat förbannelsen som slagit iväg Harrys trollstav ca 3 meter bort. Det var en välbekant röst som tillhörde Hermione.

- HERMIONE! skrek Harry ursinnigt.

- Du borde göra som han säger Harry! sa Hermione med tårar i ögonen.

- Han dödade min pappa Hermione! vrålade Harry. Han kommer att döda oss alla!

Harry sprang fram och gräppade sin trollstav.

- HARRY NEJ! skrek Hermione och försökte att hålla honom tillbaka.

- Släpp mig Hermione! skrek Harry.

- _Avada Kedavra! _skrek Voldemort samtidigt som Harry skrek:

- _Expelliarmus!_

Harry kände hur något brände till i samma hand han höll trollstaven i och skrek till. Han släppte förfärat taget om sin trollstav och Hermione puttade undan honom så att dödsförbannelsen missade med några millimeter. Precis när Harry tog tag i sin trollstav avväpnade Voldemort honom.

- Trodde du verkligen att det skulle funka?! hånlog Voldemort med en uppsyn som var skrämmande lik Malfoys. _Crucio!_

Harry föll omkull igen och vred sig och skrek.

- HARRY! grät Hermione. HARRY STÅ EMOT!

Harry tänkte att det var lätt att säga när man ser på. Smärtan var obeskrivlig. Den var liksom under huden, i hela kroppen. Som han brann och slets itu på samma gång.

Voldemort tog bort förbannelsen från honom.

- Säg mig pojk, väste Voldemort. Vem är du?

- Jag, viskade Harry. Jag... är... din värsta... mardröm!

Voldemort skrattade.

- Jag tror att det är tvärt om, sa han. Säg mig nu, vad heter du mer än Harry?

Harry kunde inte låta bli att le hånfullt åt det.

- Harry, sa han. Det är mitt namn ja.

- _Crucio!_väste Voldemort men den här gången var förbannelsen riktad mot Hermione som hade svårare att hålla inne med skriken än Harry.

Voldemort höll upp Harrys stav och granskade den innan han la ner den i fickan.

- _Sectumsempra,_väste Voldemort tyst med staven mot Harry.

Voldemort stegade in i rummet där Lily och bebis-Harry var.

- Inte Harry, bad Lily. Snälla inte Harry!

Voldemort skrattade hånfullt. Harry försökte röra sig ditåt men smärtan höll honom kvar. Han slöt ögonen och hörde sin mammas röst. Han visste vad som skulle hända. Han lyssnade på sin mammas röst för den sista gången. Han öppnade ögonen plötsligt.

- _Avada kedavra! _skrek Voldemort och Harry såg ett grönt ljus färdas igenom rummet och såg sin mammas kropp falla ihop.

Han orkade inte hålla huvudet upprätt utan lät det falla hårt mot det kalla golvet. Utan att riktigt veta hur, kände han på sig att Hermione hade vetat om det. Och hon hade låtit hans föräldrar dö framför hans ögon, igen.

Harry började se suddigt och helt plötsligt blev allt svart. Den sista tanken som krossade hans hjärna var att han hade misslyckats...

* * *

**Vad tyckte ni? Skriv reviews! Typ...NU!! Ler gulligt och smörigt så ni inte kan låta bli att skriva vad ni tyckte  
**


	7. Epilog

**Här är epilogen som jag var på väg att börja gråta för när jag skrev. Den skulle ha blivit längre, men jag älskade slutet så jag kunde bara inte skriva mer!**

* * *

Vitt ljus, vita väggar, vit himmel, vit mark, allt är vitt... Harry öppnar ögonen och ser två oroliga gestalter stå böjda över honom.

- Tur att du är här kompis! sa Ron. Vi trodde det var ute med dig.

Harry svarade inte utan såg på Hermione.

- Du visste, väste Harry argt till Hermione.

- Förlåt Harry! sa Hermione. Jag försökte ju berätta att det inte skulle gå ändå.

- Det hade det kanske om du inte avväpnat mig mitt i allt och sagt att jag borde lyda honom! Då hade jag dött!

- Men det fick dig ju att tänka till...

- Du dödade mina föräldrar, avbröt Harry.

En väldigt kvävd tystnad la sig över rummet som Harry fortfarande inte identifierat.

- Och vart är jag?! sa han ilsket.

- Sjukhusflygeln, svarade Ron och Hermione snabbt båda mycket rädda för att stå i vägen om Harry skulle få ett utbrott.

- Vet du om det? frågade Harry Ron.

- Om er tidsresa och det? frågade Ron men när han såg Harrys blick sa han snabbt: Ja.

- Harry jag... började Hermione.

- Jag hatar dig Hermione, sa Harry kallt.

- Men hörru, sa Ron förolämpat. Nu gick du väl ändå lite för långt va? Du menar det ju inte!

- Nej, mumlade Harry. Men jag är jävligt förbannad.

De tystnade igen.

- Kan du förklara nu? frågade Harry. Du sa att man bara fick en chans, och ändå kom vi tillbaka.

- Ja, sa Hermione.

- Vad var fel i min plan då? frågade Harry. Jag kunde inte avväpna Voldemort. Min stav brände mig. Varför?

- Din plan, sa Hermione. Var så nära perfekt en plan om att ändra tiden kan vara.

- Men vart var felet då? frågade Harry irriterat.

- Du ville inte, sa Hermione med en axelryckning.

Harry kände hur ilskan steg.

- _Ville_inte?! skrek han. VILLE INTE RÄDDA MINA FÖRÄLDRAR MENAR DU?!

- Nej Harry, sa Hermione. Harry jag menade inte så. Det gjorde jag verkligen inte. Men du ville inte döda någon. Du är för ung för att vilja.

- Voldemort dödade sin pappa när han var 15.

- Och?

- Vi är 16. Eller jag blir om någon månad. Tror jag.

- Harry, sa Hermione mjukt. Du är ingen mördare.

Harry muttrade ilsket.

- Och min stav då? frågade Harry.

- Jag vet inte Harry, sa Hermione. Jag tror det har något att göra med att ni liksom duellerade med din pappa mellan er. Du var fylld av ilska, du kunde helt enkelt inte fokusera, inte koncentrera dig.

- Och Voldemort var helt lugn eller vadå?! frästa Harry ironiskt.

- Ja, sa Hermione. Han visste inte vem du var. Allt han visste var att han duellerade mot en man som i hans ögon var bara ett barn. Han var helt enkelt övermäktig. Och det visste han också.

- Hur visste du om allt det här? frågade Harry.

- Jo jag råkade hamna precis när du och Voldemort duellerade. Fast då hade jag inte avväpnat dig. Så du lyckades döda Voldemort.

- Så varför lät du mig inte göra det?! skrek Harry ilsket.

- För att, sa Hermione. Nagini kom, hon bet dig. Dödade dig och dina föräldrar. Och ormen var ju...

- En horrukrux, avbröt Harry.

- Jag ville bara rädda ditt liv Harry, sa Hermione. Tro mig. Utan dig skulle ingen leva. Jag lovar, snälla Harry tro mig!

Och Harry trodde på henne. Men han ville inte förstå.

- Varför sa du inget? frågade Harry.

- Det Harry, sa Hermione medan tårar rann ner för hennes kind som floder. Det är det enda jag inte har svaret på just nu. Jag vet inte, jag ångrar det verkligen. Det gör jag!

Harry nickade men såg inte på henne. Det sved inom honom. Han trodde verkligen att hans plan var felfri.

- Harry, sa Hermione. Förlåt.

Nu lyfte Harry blicken och såg på henne.

- Det gör inget Hermione, sa Harry och insåg lika plötsligt som om han fått en kallsup. Utan dig hade ju hela världen dött. Vi också. Förresten så har jag ju folk som redan älskar mig.

Hermione och Ron såg förvirrat på varandra.

- Vilka? frågade Ron med rynkad panna.

Harry log. Han la en varsin hand på deras axlar.

- Jag har ju er.


End file.
